


Gentle

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ven.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> For Ven.

He'd first spotted him in a crowd of fans, looking positively terrified of all the people, and yet, so fiercely determined to be there. Charlie had wanted everyone else just to go away so the kid wouldn't be afraid any more.

He'd asked him his name, but his answer had been a hand, reaching out hesitantly, almost touching his chest before quickly withdrawing, startlingly green eyes cast downwards.

It took Charlie weeks to find him, but he did. And when he reached out, gentle, to touch his cheek, Jamie smiled, light flooding the room.

And Charlie fell in love.

He understood that Jamie had to give silent permission to touch him. Charlie surprised himself by how patient he was, how much he loved to hear Jamie's stories, just sitting near him, how he didn't need anything else to feel peaceful, Jamie's voice soothing him.

When Jamie touched him, Charlie's heart thudded. Jamie's eyes gazed at him, and they blushed almost in synchrony. Charlie's lips parted, to ask - but Jamie leaned quickly in, pressing his lips briefly to Charlie's before pulling away.

And when Jamie silently slipped his hand in his, Charlie counted it an honour, a touched smile Jamie's gift.


End file.
